Hell is a Place on Earth
by bedeqa14
Summary: Leave reviews please. I want to know how to improve my writing. More chapters to come and if you like more I will update frequently.


Hell is a Place on Earth

Tania

I don't ever want to wake up.

The real world is too harsh. When my mom screeches my name to wake up I can't even move my lips to say something. My body aches too much to even budge. Why do I even have to get up? What is my life worth? Nothing. The hardest part of the morning was pushing myself up into the cold morning air.

The air was freezing and I huddled myself for warmth. I couldn't even open my eyes or think straight. All I wanted to do was fall back... But I couldn't. Come on, I could get through the day. I could do this.

I put on my uniform quickly. It looked terrible on most girls but I tried to make it as fashionably pleasing as I could. The green plaid skirt rose to my mid thighs while I wore a black sweater over it. It was also required to wear black knee socks. I slipped on my moccasins while trying to fix my hair. Thank God I straightened it last night. It didn't seem to mess up too much in my sleep.

I took a great deep breath and left my room and grabbed my lunch.

"Eat breakfast here I made you –"my mom said in her over sized t shirt over the kitchen counter. She pushed a hard boiled egg toward me and my stomach clenched uneasily. I was not hungry and it took every bit of self-control I had at 7:40 in the morning to not yell and scream at her.

"No... I am not hungry I have to go." I said as I quickly grabbed the lunch she packed and threw it in my green bag. I had to leave or else I would be late. I didn't want to do detention.

It was a Monday morning. The worst possible day to get back to school after a long weekend. I couldn't face it. I had no friends. I don't know why. On good days I think it is because girls are intimidated of me. On days like today, I think it is because I am nothing but a loser that will probably bleed to death from cutting my wrist too deep in the corner of my room.

No I have never cut my wrists. Sure I have tried but I am too scared to even try. I have spent hours cradling a knife to me and crying but nothing more. I am too much of a pussy to even actually end my life.

I stood in front of the school doors and stared at the glass reflection of me. I had on a black jacket that came to my waist and I could see my breath in the cold morning air. Inside these doors was my school. Here I would embark on my day in absolute hell.

Austin

I was not particularly fond of waking up in the morning. I needed this money to support myself. Somehow, someway I had escaped my hometown to come and settle somewhere new. A place where I didn't have to worry about my father's harsh expectations or my ex-girlfriend. A place I could start fresh and work on my own. After four years of college and aching to get out of my shit hole of a town I needed this job.

On my way to school I thought about what the girls at this school would be like. It was my first time teaching at a school, let alone an all-girls private school. The girls might be snobby and stuck up bitches because of the amount of tuition their daddy pays for them. I shouldn't make judgments too easily.

The old World History apparently retired and a new replacement was needed. The faculty already there was nice and welcoming but something about it seemed off. Ever since my last relationship, everything seemed off. I don't know what that girl took from me, but a large part of me is now gone. Thinking about her made something dark wash across me. I felt that annoying tug and I hated it. I couldn't go one day without at least thinking about her once. I quickly shook my head to try and get her out of my head. I hope this job helps me start new.

My phone buzzed as I sat down in my desk during first class and I grinned as I saw a text from Skylar. _Hope you do well buddy. We miss you. _Skylar was one of my best friends back home and I had a bunch of friends and I sure did miss them. I also did miss that going away party they threw for me. I can't even remember half of it.

The bell rang and the morning prayers and announcements came on. Students began to file into my class all with their eyes glued on me. Blushes rose to their cheeks and they either quickly looked away or to their friends smiling. Oh high school crushes. This would be an interesting day.

"That is exactly how the French Revolution started. We will pick up with the rest of it next class. Have a nice rest of the day ladies." The loud bell rang signifying the end of the period. Right on time. I could feel a small smile growing on my face.

"Mr. Powell?" A girl asked. I turned from the blackboard and looked at her. She had reddish blonde hair and looked like a nerd. Back in my high school I was king. I was the most attractive guy and extremely popular. I knew my high school labels. Now that I was more mature, I pitied her.

"Yes…uhh your name?-"I mumbled blanking for a moment. I wasn't good with names. Was it Michelle?

"Michaela"

"Yes How can I forget" I said trying to ease my mistake with my smile.

She smiled and looked down for a moment playing with a strand of hair.  
"I would like to know if you are going to be our teacher for the rest of the year."

The other girls stopped their talking and all looked up at me. I took my time with the answer.

"Yes I am here to stay."

The girls exchanged appreciative stares and the bell rang.

"Bye, Mr. Powell" I heard multiple times as the girls filed out with lingering stares. Teenage girls will be hormonal sometimes. I guess that's what happens with all girls….No I won't think about her now. I have a break now. I make my way down the hall and onto the stairs. I actually have never seen a school like this one. It was originally an old mansion of some rich man. They still have all the fireplaces and chandeliers in all the rooms making it seem more like a home from the 19th century than a school. The red velvet walls seemed to soften the place even more. Fancy leaked from this school.

As I step on the narrow black stairs to make it down to the teacher's room, I pass a trio of high school girls. The first one was really short with dirty blonde hair. The second one to pass had light brown shoulder length hair and pale skin. She was taller than the second. The next one to pass really caught my attention.

She looked about as if she were a senior. She was taller than the other two girls who passed. Those few moments I passed her I really admired her face. Her face was…. Pleasurable to look at. It really caught my attention. She had truly exquisite features. Full pink lips placed on a delicately small mouth, some light colored eyes, I couldn't really tell which color exactly, and long jet black hair that fell past her breasts which seemed to bulge out of the black sweater she wore. I wanted to travel further down but I couldn't without seeming like a pedophile.

She seemed to know I was staring at her because she looked up and her eyes locked with mine for those few seconds that we passed each other. I had a strong urge to press her up against the wall...

Damnit I don't want to think about that now! She slipped a slow smile that didn't show any teeth. Her face looked so adorable... I kept going down the stairs and hearing them gasp and then giggle. What did I want with that girl? I don't know what I wanted but I wanted to definitely see her again.


End file.
